Swedish Skill:Verbs: Present 3
Verbs: Present 3 is the twenty-eighth skill (assuming read left to right) in the language tree for Swedish. It has ten lessons and teaches a new set of present tense verbs. It also introduces particle, deponent and reflexive verbs for the first time. Grammar Notes Lessons 7 to 10 introduce special types of verbs in Swedish: particle verbs, deponent verbs, reflexive verbs and particle verbs which are reflexive. For more details see: the Duolingo Swedish Verbs Present 3 tips and notes and this Duolingo forum post on Deponent verbs. Lesson 7: Particle verbs A particle verb comprises a main verb and an attached particle which gives the pair a new meaning. An English example would be turn on, turn off, turn up, turn down. These occur frequently in Swedish and the particle is always stressed. Where the verb is the verb is negated, inte comes between the verb and the particle, e.g. Stäng inte av radion! (Don't turn off the radio!) Lesson 8: Deponent verbs A deponent verb is a verb which has the same passive form ending (ending with an -s in every form) but has an active voice. Examples are finns (to exist) and hoppas (to hope). Lesson 9: Reflexive verbs Reflexive verbs take a reflexive pronoun as an object. For example, Jag skyndar mig (I am hurrying), where mig is the reflexive pronoun object. The following are the reflexive pronouns: *''mig'' = me *''dig'' = you *''sig'' = he, she, it *''oss'' = us *''er'' = you all *''sig'' = they Sometimes a verb can be reflexive or not, depending on the object it takes. For example: *''Jag lär mig....'' = I am learning (literally I teach myself) *''Jag lär dig....'' = I am teaching you *''Du lär dig....'' = You are learning *''Du lär mig....'' = You are teaching me Lesson 10: Reflexive particle verbs Particle verbs can be reflexive at the same time. For example: *''tar med sig....'' = bring something away with oneself (literally to take with oneself). *''har med sig'' = also means brings something along with oneself (literally to have with oneself). Lessons Lesson 1 *''tappar'' = lose, misplace *''tycker om'' = like *''fyller'' = fill *''missar'' = miss *''hyr'' = produce *''lägger'' = lay (the table) *''liknar'' = resemble, look like *''anser'' = think of, consider Lesson 2 Lesson 3 *''torkar'' = dry, clean up, wipe *''väntar'' = wait *''bygger'' = build *''blandar'' = mix *''tillverkar'' = produce *''fortsätter'' = continue *''boker'' = book (as in make a reservation or book a room) Lesson 4 *''tillbringer'' = spend *''importerar'' = import *''tillhör'' = belong *''lämnar'' = leave, depart *''berättar'' = tell *''undervisar'' = teach, supervise *''hänger'' = hang Lesson 4 *''förklarar'' = explain *''fungerar'' = function *''antar'' = suppose *''delar'' = divide, share *''passar'' = go well with, suit, fit *''hatar'' = hate *''skickar'' = send Lesson 5 *''vinner'' = win *''förlorar'' = lose *''stänger'' = close, shut *''ber'' = ask *''skär'' = cut *''serverar'' = serve *''angår'' = concern, pertains to *''besöker'' = visit Lesson 6 *''dyker upp'' = show up, appear *''håller med'' = agree with *''skriver under'' = sign, write a signature *''lägger till'' = add *''kommer fram'' = arrive *''äter upp'' = eat up Lesson 7 *''lyckas'' = succeed *''misslyckas'' = fail *''fattas'' = to be missing *''träffas'' = meet *''hoppas'' = hope *''minns'' = remember *''känns'' = feel *''trivs'' = trivs *''ses'' = see, meet Lesson 8 Any reflexive pronoun can be substituted as appropriate *''känner sig'' = one feels *''förbereder mig'' = prepare oneself *''lär oss'' = learn *''överraskar mig'' = be surprised *''gifter oss'' = marry *''skyndar mig'' = hurry Lesson 9 The patterns of usage for refelxive particle verbs are demonstrated with example sentences. *''Har du boken med dig?'' = Do you have the book with you? *''Vem bryr sig om oss.'' = Who cares about us. *''Vi tar av oss skorna.'' = We take off our shoes. *''Modellen har med sig byxorna.'' = The model brings the pants. *''Jag bryr mig om dig.'' = I care about you. *''Han delar aldrig med sig av sin mat.'' = He never shares his food. *''Jag delar med mig av det jag har.'' = I share what I have. *''Jag tar av mig strumporna.'' = I take off my socks. *''Han tar av sig hatten.'' = He takes off his hat. *''Han tar med sig barnen.'' = He brings the children. *''Jag tar på mig skorna.'' = I put on my shoes. *''Vi tar på oss varma klader.'' = We put on warm clothes. *''Tar du med dig vin till festen?'' = Are you bringing wine to the party? *''Du bryr dig inte om någon!'' = You do not care about anyone! *''Han tar på sig sin nya kostym.'' = He puts on his new suit. *''Gasterna tar med sig lakan.'' = The guests bring sheets. References *Duolingo Lesson: www.duolingo.com/skill/sv/Verbs 3A-Present 3